Running
by csilove01
Summary: A Fan Fiction challenge. An average day in the crazy life of our favorite CSI's!


Here's my submission...enjoy :D

"Sara, hey Sara, I've got those DNA results for the..." Greg stopped short when he saw Sara asleep, with her head on the table and pen still in hand. He grinned and backtracked out of the room. Just then he saw Warrick and Nick walking down the hall toward him. He glanced down the hall to make sure nobody else was around and then started beckoning Nick and Warrick to follow him.

"Nick...War...Warrick, guys," he said in what was a bit too loud to be considered a whisper. "Guys, come here, look." Greg disapeared back into the room and with confused looks on their faces Nick and Warrick followed.

"Greg, what do you..." Nick stopped talking when he saw Greg put a finger to his lips.

"She's sleeping," Greg giggled, walking over to her.

"And?" Warrick would never understand what made that kid act so strange.

"Hey!" Greg's eyes widened, "I'll be right back!" He bolted out of the room before either of the other guys had time to protest. Within a minute he was back, holding what appeared to be an electric razor.

"Woah,Greg, man, what are you doing?" Nick took a step toward Greg, filling the empty space between the man with the razor and the sleeping Sara.

"Chill out guys, I'm not gonna do anything, just take a picture for me so can scare her when she wakes up."

"So you want her to think you shaved a part of her head?" Nick asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, pretty much," Greg grinned, plugging in the razor.

"Sanders, do you want to die young? Is that it?" Warrick stood beside Nick, blocking Sara farther.

"Guys, come on, just move for a sec," Greg tried to push his way past Nick and Warrick but before he could make his way over to Sara, Warrick reached to grab the razor from Greg's hand. While confiscating the razor, Warrick's finger trigered the on/off switch and as the little machine came to life, Warrick's hand jerked back and off came a chunk of Sara's hair. the room fell silent and the boys froze as Sara began to stir.

"Run," Nick murmered, slowly backing toward the right exit.

"What?" Warrick asked, pushing the razor back into Greg's hands.

"Run, run, run!" The three boys scattered. Nick and Warrick raced toward the right exit as Greg bolted out the left, slamming into Grissom almost the second he got out of the room. The two stood there, silent, just staring for a few seconds before Greg took off running down the hall again, razor still in hand

Grissom, not completely sure what had just happened with Greg, continued into the room to find a tired looking Sara just waking up. When she saw Grissom walk in, she jumped up from her seat and began gathering her books and papers.

"Sara, are you okay?" Grissom asked, taking off his glasses and closing the book he was reading.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine, sorry , just taking a little break." As Sara turned to walk away, Grissom had to choke back a laugh when he saw a huge, hairless spot on the back of her head.

"Something wrong Grissom?" Sara asked turning back around to face him.

"Oh, um, no, nothing," he said holding back a smile.

"Ok," as Sara left the room, Grissom rolled his eyes.

"Sanders."

"Guess who?" Catherine stood behind Grissom, covering his eyes with her hands.

"You smell really good Cath," he said turnging to face her.

"Well thank you," she said, planting a soft kiss to his lips. "You don't smell half bad yourself."

"You shouldn't do that here, one person sees us and we're out."

"Well it's your fault. I can't be held accountable for my actions when you choose not to shave," she laughed, patting his chest.

"I have a job for you," he said, smiling.

"I'm already on a case."

"No, it's not a case. I need you to help me teach Sanders a lesson."

"Awww Gil..." Catherine whined.

"Come on, please hon," he grinned. How could she say no?

"Why do you need MY help?"

"He likes you."

Catherine furrowed her brow, looking worried.

"What exactly is this going to entail?"

"Just trust me."

"I better get a huge reward," she said smiling seductivly.

"I'll tell you what, you do this and I'll wear the speedo you bought me under my clothes tomorrow."

"Sounds like we have ourselves a deal."

"Hey Greg, can you come her real quick please?" Catherine beckoned for him to come as she smiled flirtaciously. Within seconds Greg was next to her and he followed as she led him into the break room.

"Will you do me a favor Greg?"

He nodded almost imediatly and if Catherine didn't love Grissom so much she would have killed him for making her do this.

"Let me give you a makeover."

"A makeover?"

"Yeah, a makeover, just a little polishing up."

"May I ask why?" He sat as she patted the seat of a chair.

"Well, let's just put it this way. I know that somebody in this lab has a pretty big crush on you," she said tapping his nose with her finger. "And she told me exactly what she liked. If you let me do this, she'd be head over heels for you."

"And, who is this somebody?" he asked, swollowing hard as she stepped closer.

"That, I am not allowed to tell you but I can garuntee if I make these changes, she'll finally approach you...deal?" she grinned.

"Ok," he smiled.

"Alright, cool, so, I'll start with your face. Just close your eyes and relax," as Greg sat in the chair, eyes closed, enjoying the attention he was getting from Catherine, she went to work with the supllies she had agthered from her locker and purse as well as the few things that Grissom had given her to use. First she 'lotioned' his face with a green exfoliating scrub that caused her to choke back a laugh when she stepped back to admire her work. next she dug out the brightest most red lipstick she could find telling him it was to make his lips more 'kissable' when he had questioned her. After applying several other random, colorful products to his face and nailpolish to his fingers, Catherine dug out the electric razor that Grissom had found in Greg's locker and plugged it in. At the sound of Catherine turning on the razor, Greg's eyes flew open and he jumped out his seat. he watched in horror as Catherine slowly walked toward him with the razor.

"What's wrong Greg?"

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to give you a little haircut, don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna shave off a patch of your hair or anything," Catherine stopped walking and smiled. Greg's eyes widened as he saw Grissom walk up behind her, Sara at his side.

"What's going on guys?" Greg choked out.

"You'de think with being a CSI you'de know how to properly hide evidence," Grissom looked at Sara and then back at Greg.

"Wait, you guys don't understand, I didnt do it, Warrick did it I swear."

"Greg, you're on paper work until further notice. I don't want to see or hear of you being in the feild, understand?" Grissom, Catherine and Sara watched Greg's eyes fill up with tears as he began to cry. All three stood there, somewhat shoked. Grissom and Catherine felt a bit guilty but Sara just smiled.

"Well I'm not big on social graces, think I'll slip on down to the oasis, 'cause I've got friends in low places," Nick walked down the hall, his southern drawl coming across in the words of Garth Brooks. He was just getting into the song when Warrick walked up to him.

"Way to ruin my finale man. I think Mandy was totally digging it," Nick flashed a grin.

"Nick, man, listen. Greg got busted for the razor incident," Warrick stopped walking and Nick leaned against the wall.

"Good, did Sara beat him up yet? If not I want a front row seat," Nick laughed.

"No, but he pretty much got suspended and if you remember correctly it was me who did it, not Greg."

"Well it was Greg's idea."

"But he didn't do anything. I think I'm just going to tell Gris."

"Alright, whatever you think man."

Nick sat in the lab, going back and forth between looking through a microscope and typing on the computer when Hodges walked in.

"Nick, is there a reason why you're in my lab?"

"Needed a microscope Hodges, don't get your panties in a wad."

Hodges shot Nick an evil glare and proceeded to plug in all of his equipment at once. In a matter of seconds the lights flickered and the power was out. Nick slowly looked up from the microscope and over at Hodges.

"I would suggest you run," Nick shot up out of his seat and began to chase Hodges down the dark hallways. He was suprised to see how fast Hodges was, he would have never expected it. Nick saw a shadow close enough in front of him and took a swing straight ahead. He winced when he heard Warrick scream out in pain.

"Oh man, Warrick, I'm sorry. I thought you were Hodges," Nick adjusted his eyes to the darkness and made out the blood running from his friend's nose.

"What's going on here?" Grissom and Catherine walked up then, with a still sniffling Greg behind them.

"Hodges killed the power, I thought Warrick was him," Nick confessed.

Warrick caught his breath and with his hand still on his nose straightened up and faced Grissom.

"Look, about Greg's suspension, it was me who did that to Sara, not him. It was still an accident but it wasn't him who did it."

"Oh I know," Grissom grinned and Catherine looked at him a bit confused.

"You know?" Warrick and Greg said in unison.

"Yep, all another test boys, and congrats you both passed. Greg took his punishment and Warrick turned himself in."

"You can be so mean sometimes Gil," Catherine said looking at him.

"Later," he whispered in her ear. They both smiled.

"So, what do we do about the blackout?" Nick asked.

"First things first..." Grissom looked at Warrick.

"Find Hodges?" Warrick asked eagerly.

"Go get 'im boys."

And once again they took of running 


End file.
